Precious Memories of the Present
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: The first chappy is for SailorCopperOwl and thus contains Jadeite. If I keep this up, it'll be a collection of moments from the PGSM series, mainly focused on the Shitennou. But I do/will take requests. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:**Well, I originally wrote this for my own set of chaacters and original storyline (given, I was greatly influence by PGSM at the time) and naturally it worked very well when I changed the characters names. Read and tell me what y'all think. *ahem* This is for a friend of mine, **SailorCopperOwl**, because of her love for Jadeite. But, of course, Zoisite hadvto be in it too because he's my favorite PGSM Shitennou. ^^

**FYI: **This is set somewhere between Zoisite's abrupt interaction with Tuxedo Mask (in which Tuxedo Mask realizes the woman in his dreams is the Princess) and when he reappears and calls Tuxedo Mask "Master Endymion." Think about the time when Jadeite (or was it Nephrite) tells Beryl about how he was used as Zoisite currier and says the white Shitennou gives him the crreeps.

Enjoy.

**Memories...or Hallucinations**

Music echoed eerily through the stark and barren halls as long, slender, spidery fingers danced across the keys of the grand piano. The white-clad figure on the bench allowed his body to move and flow freely with the music. His eyes were closed in ecstasy and a ghost of a smile twitched at his lips. _Peace. Calm. Serenity. Sleep. Dreams. Cold. Ice. Snow. Water. Crystal._

Abruptly, the player's fingers froze on the keys and his eyes opened in unsuppressed surprise. Silence. Again. He had seen it again. That snowy world with its icy waters, softly glowing trees, and bright, prism-like crystals growing from the ground like bushes and glittering in the light of the three moons overhead in the night sky. The icy water flowing quickly over ice-encased rocks with snow-laden branches bending over it.

Why? What was it about that place that pulled at his memory?

"You stopped," a voice behind him stated.

Forcing himself to calm down and relax, the player felt more than heard the figure behind him move.

"Why did you stop?" the black-clad newcomer asked as he settled in a relaxed position against the side of the piano with his arms and ankles crossed.

The player gazed up at his companion's curious face. He sighed. "What do you want, Jadeite?" His soft, liquid, tenor voice never quivered, to the player's carefully hidden pride.

Jadeite's deep emerald eyes studied the player's pale blue eyes suspiciously. His mop of wild blonde hair framed a young face that still had some of the softness of youth. But his full lips were grimly set and his eyes reflected pain and torment, and a distant sense of lost.

Jadeite frowned. "Beryl sent me with her request for your report on the status of your search."

The player lowered his eyes and turned back to the piano keys. "Then my answer is this," he responded as his fingers picked up the notes of the song he had been playing before he was distracted. "I have almost found it."

Jadeite stood still and stared back at the white-haired player in shock. "You don't really expect me to be your personal currier!"

"No," the player responded, a small smile touching his pale lips. "I expect you to return to our Queen with your report, Jadeite the Loyal."

"At least I don't spend all my time in one room doing one thing all day and most of the night."

Now the player fully smiled. "Perhaps you should try it. It's truly very relaxing."

Jadeite smiled wickedly. "Really? From what I saw earlier it leads to tenseness and anything but relaxation. But then, you are the master…of hallucinations." With a mock bow the visitor turned on his heal and stalked furiously from the room.

The player played the music grandly and loudly, until he was sure the unwelcome guest was gone. Then he quieted the notes until his fingers stopped pressing keys and the music faded completely. How he hated his loneliness. How he wished…

_(Zoisite.)_

The player tensed.

_(You serve me, only me, my love. Remove these thoughts from your mind. I am all your thoughts. You serve me only. Obey me, Zoisite.)_

The player clutched his chest as his heart threatened to beat out of his body. His blood pounded in his veins and his breath evaded him. Freeing one of his convulsing hands he reached forward and grabbed the piano to prevent him from falling. Several wrong notes sounded as his wayward hand found the piano keys.

_(Think of me, Zoisite. Think of me.)_

His mind clouded, his blood cooled, and his breath returned in long, slow, deep breaths. His panic stricken fingers released their desperate grip and his sight became misty.

_(Find it for me, Zoisite. Find it for me, my love.)_

"As you command, my Queen." Zoisite placed his delicate fingers on the piano keys and played a song of Finding to help focus his thoughts. The speed of his fingers increased as his consciousness reached out for that which he sought. His pupils and irises vanished leaving behind an iridescent silver film over his eyes that shimmered dully in the dimly lit room. Zoisite was no longer present. The figure whose fingers danced across the piano keys and whose body flowed with the music was held completely in thrall as Zoisite's consciousness flew through the dream world seeking, ever seeking that elusive goal.

He would find it! For his beloved Beryl, he would find it. But where was it? Where was Sailor V? Where was the Ginzuishou? Where were they? For Queen Beryl. For Queen Beryl, he would do anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope that was decently written. **SailorCopperOwl**, I definately want a review from you. ;)

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
